


It's every little thing that I fall in love with you a little more each day.

by VihSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Obvious Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihSterek/pseuds/VihSterek
Summary: Stiles muito observador como é, sempre percebeu como o semblante de Derek se fechava quando algum estranho fazia comentários sobre sua aparência. Ele está farto de ver Derek assim e hoje a noite ele vai tomar uma atitude sobre.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	It's every little thing that I fall in love with you a little more each day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oioi, espero que goste!

“Oi coisa bonita.”

As pessoas achariam que Derek já estava acostumado com isso, ser abordado por estranho por conta de seus atributos físicos, mas ele não. Tudo que as pessoas podem ver é seu corpo e nada mais, sério? Apesar de sua boa aparência Derek é muito inseguro, após Kate e o fogo ele não conseguiu se envolver com mais ninguém, ele tem medo que após o sexo seu parceiro lhe deixe. Afinal, ele não é nada mais que um rosto bonito.

Stiles muito observador como é, sempre percebeu como o semblante de Derek se fechava quando algum estranho fazia comentários sobre sua aparência. Ele está farto de ver Derek assim e hoje a noite ele vai tomar uma atitude sobre. Após algumas rodadas de dança e bebidas no Jungle (Scott insistiu para que o pack se reunisse lá, aparentemente ele gosta muito de ganhar bebida dos frequentadores da boate) Stiles vê Derek deixando o local e segue ele, o homem mais velho estava andando pela estrada.

“Hey Sourwolf! Quer uma carona?”  
“Stiles…”  
“Vamos, deixe de ser tão azedo e suba aqui.”

Por incrível que pareça Derek de fato subiu sem alguma objeção e eles seguiram o caminho até o loft de Derek em um silêncio confortável. Assim que eles estacionaram Stiles repousou sua mão sobre o braço de Derek antes que eles pudesse abrir a porta do jipe e sair.

“Você deveria saber que não é apenas um rosto bonito em um corpo músculoso Sourwolf.” 

Derek já estava abrindo sua boca para retrucar o comentário de Stiles, mas ele não ia deixar isso acontecer.

“Nem comece! É sério Der, você acha que ninguém vê quando os betas adormecem no seu sofá após uma noite de cinema do pack, então lá vai você cobrir todos eles, você acha que ninguém percebe quando você se esconde em um canto e passa horas lendo um livro estúpido com um sorriso mais estúpido e fofo ainda, você acha que ninguém vê quando você ajuda àquelas velhinhas com suas compras no mercado, VELHINHAS DEREK!!! Ou quando você tenta puxar o demônio em formato de gato da senhora Smith, mesmo que ele sempre te arranhe. VELHINHAS E GATOS!!!”

Nesse momento Stiles estava com as mãos puxando os fios de seus cabelos em uma mistura de exasperação, incredulidade e carinho.

“Derek, eu poderia passar horas sobre cada coisinha que você acha que ninguém vê, mas eu vejo! E é por isso que digo: Você Derek Hale, é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci, e não estou falando esteticamente!”

Stiles parou, respirou por um momento e logo continuou.

“Sourwolf, e é por cada coisinha dessas que eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você a cada dia.”

Stiles termina seu discurso com um breve beijo na bochecha de Derek, que podemos dizer que estava muito chocado.

“Boa noite Sourwolf.” Stiles espera Derek descer e vai embora. 

Derek por sua vez, se vira e começa a caminhar até o loft, um sorriso brotando em seus lábios. Não seja tolo pensando que ali todas as inseguranças de Derek foram embora, não mesmo. Porém, foi alí que elas começaram lentamente a deixá-lo.

“Boa noite Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Você também pode me encontrar no Wattpad, procure por "VihSterek".


End file.
